Chrysta
Chrysta is a female professional wrestler. Though her history is often questioned, it can be confirmed that her past is linked to The Ragnals through the fact she has been in almost every promotion they have. Backstory Although Chrysta's past has been sketchy, and may be retold with a few slight differences, the basis is the same. She is the younger sister of Linda Ragnal, and the two have a mother in common. Chrysta was born of an affair her mother had, and the Ragnals' father, Ryan, already annoyed with the mother, divorced her and forced her out on the street. Lillith, the mother, moved in with Chrysta's father, until eleven years later, when she caught him in an affair with another woman. Upset, she left him, and took Chrysta with her. For six years, Lillith and Chrysta were homeless, doing odd jobs and degrading jobs to scrounge up whatever cash they could. Eventually, Chrysta's mother suffered from a case of pneumonia, and died on the streets while Chrysta carried her. It was at this moment the last few years came down on her, and she finally snapped, becoming an emotionless being. She would literally move to the coldest, quietest regions of Alaska, where she would plot her revenge on the Ragnal family. Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation Debut Chrysta’s first encounter with Linda would take place inn EWT during Linda’s match against then Girl Next Door champion Hillary Clitton, where Chrysta merely stood on the ring, distracing Linda from Clitton, who would roll her up from behind. For the next month, Linda would be questioned by her peers just how the two were connected, and eventually, the feud would continue in a tag match of Linda & Oceanic vs. Hillary Clitton & Chrysta, but Clitton's sudden leave of the company changed plans, and the major singles match betwenn Linda & Chrysta would be put on hold. The Connection & Ms. White During this time, Chrysta obtained a manager by the name of Ms. White, who came to the ring with white hair and dressed in white. It was also after her Crapamania match that she met with the new faction of EWT, The Connection. After seeing their dark behavior, Chrysta looked to join into the group, as a means of having backup against Linda. The Connection would allow Chrysta to join, under the condition that they fulfill a task. At We Couldn't Be Arsed With A Name, she would face Holly Vaughn, and win successfully. However, it was revealed by Tony Chang that the task was not to defeat Holly, but to take out Ms. White. Chrysta refused, and instead took out all three members of the Connection. The feud would end a month later as the Connection defeated Chrysta and Ms. White in a handicap match that took place inside a broken down chapel. Linda Part II After her rivalry with the connection ended, Chrysta returned her focus on Linda, partly costing her the GND title at Rebirth. A month later at Season's Beatings, Chrysta & Linda would have their first singles encounter, which would end with Chrysta forcing Linda to pass out by means of the Frostbite. After the match, she would reveal to the world that she and Linda were sisters. For a while, Chrysta would label herself as a Ragnal, despite Linda and the fans claiming that she was not a Ragnal. It was during a regular show's match against Oceanic that Linda interfered and took out her frustrations against Chrysta, only for the Connection to take out her and the other full blooded Ragnals. It was made official that Chrysta was now part of the Connection. For another three months the Ragnals and Connection feuded, until an intergender eight man tag between the Ragnals (Mike, Joe, Linda, & Tanya Flaire) and the Connection (Tony Chang, Craig Kendo, Holly Vaughn, & Chrysta). The end result would be Mike and Kendo as the final opponents, but Linda having eliminated Chrysta towards the end. The Connection would end up being the losers in this match, and due to an added stipulation, Chrysta could no longer meddle in Linda's life. GND Champion A few months later, Chrysta was involved in a TLC match that featured five other GND wrestlers, one which was GND Champion Oceanic. Chrysta would dominate the match, eventually becoming the one to win the title. However, due to real life injuries, Chrysta had to be stripped of the title. Chrysta would return months later with an elaborate return entrance at Crapamania 3 and win the GND title the following month, but contract obligations forced her to leave the promotion and vacate the title, which was sadly deactivated due to a lack of interest in the division. Kapoutland Pro Wrestling Although not the actual Chrysta, this still counts as a Chrysta appearancein KPW. The then real life girlfriend of Mike Ragnal, Sasha Pehl, would start a kayfabe relationship with Smarky, and Chrysta would eventually emerge as a split personality after an incident in the Chamber of FUN. Chrysta would then turn on Smarky and side with a now heel Mike, and help cost Smarky matches. Her future in KPW is not known. Global Wrestling Coalition The real Chrysta would show up once more in Global Wrestling Coalition, where for the majority of her run was spent on the lowercard until she ran into The Emperor, who had just heard from former satblemate Ryder that the Affliction had ended. The two would then align with one another, forming the tag team the Dark Royalty. The team would finally receive recognition when they defeated Murder Inc. for the GWC Tag Team Championship. They would, however, lose the titles a month later to the team of GWC owner Danny Vice and Thunder. Before the Dark Royalty could even grow into a stable or receive a rematch, Chrysta would leave the promotion due to contract disputes. Ring of Beauty Having heard Linda was taking part in Ring of Beauty and no longer had her brothers around for help, Chrysta joined the promotion, working her way up the roster. Her first major match was an eight-woman elimination tag match, where she disqualified herself after using a steel chair on Giselle Anderson. A month later, she would win the RoB Television Championship from Adrienne Eros, holding it for another two defenses until she lost the title Carmen DeVega. The Devils Not too long after the loss, Chrysta joined Victoria Valentine and Jasmine in a post-match beatdown of Styx, taking the woman out of action as they continuously pummeled her into the steel cage. The three would associate as a group known as the Devils, looking to make the lives of the rest of RoB a living hell. Such an example would be made when Jasmine threatened to show a video of Bobbi Jackson being seduced by Victoria after the Devils kidnapped her. Michael Showtime would interrupt the footage, effectively making the effort worthless. Linda Part III After Linda won the RoB Hardcore Championship, Chrysta came out to make it known she planned to take out her sister and claim the Ragnal name, one way or another. Later in the night during a tag match, Linda would keep Chrysta from hurting Bobbi, which would cost Chrysta and Frost the match in short turn. Chrysta is scheduled for Blaze of Glory in a FUN House match against Linda, Haylie Alexander, and teammate Victoria Valentine. Category:Female Wrestlers